For a long time the lock has acted as a safeguard to protect property and people. But the tools for lock picking that intruders and thieves use are becoming more and more effective so that the conventional locks can not stop thieves from entering houses and causing a serious menace to lives and property. The keyhole conventional lock can be violated to pry the pins to an open position in order that the lock is opened easily.